Silent Scream
by Jeruk
Summary: Saat pukul sebelas malam, dan suara lonceng melengking… maka 'ia' akan datang. 2nd Night : White Horse Prince. Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke. Warning inside! RnR?
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Naara : **Geregetan diriku, kepingin sekali bikin cerita horror. Dan ini maksa banget karena saya sebenernya nggak punya skill nulis dalam genre ini =.=

Jadilah kumpulan oneshot horror gaje ini!

.

Theme song : Vampire Knight 18 – Maria Kurenai's Theme

**.**

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Silent Scream © Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, EYD amburadul, Mistype bertebaran, Ending Gaje, Main Chara's POV, Humor garing di bagian awal cerita. Horror nggak terasa.

Kalo nggak suka, harap jangan dibaca! Kalo masih dibaca juga.. yodah lah! Minta ripiunya aja! *kicked!*

.

1st Night : Kimono's Doll

Main Chara : Uzumaki Naruto

.

Hai, semua! Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil Naruto aja kali, yah? Salam kenal! Aku anak semata wayangnya papa dan mama. Paling doyan sama ramen, lalu punya hobi nge-game. Game yang lagi bikin aku geregetan− ehm, maaf... lupain aja semua kata-kata nggak penting tadi.

Aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan Teknik di sebuah Fakultas ternama di Konoha. Omong-omong, saat ini aku menempuh jenjang pendidikan di luar kota kelahiranku, jauh dari papa dan mama yang ada di Uzu.

Gara-gara hobi nge-game yang ternyata susah sekali hilangnya, tiap minggu aku selalu terkapar sekarat dengan uang pas-pasan. Bukan karena papa yang pelit kasih santunan, sih. Beliau malah rutin sekali menambah saldo tabunganku tiap bulannya. Hanya saja kaset-kaset game terbaru yang selalu mejeng di etalase toko dekat kampusku itu, lho... Ukh! Aku nggak punya cukup iman untuk tidak mengeluarkan dompet katak milikku ini.

Nah, di sinilah aku sekarang. Green Café. Aku pekerja part-time di tempat ini. Akhirnya setelah hilir-mudik sana-sini mencari penyokong untuk kelangsungan hidupku, bulan lalu aku memulai kehidupan magang-ku. Setelah jam kuliah berakhir, aku selalu memacu sepeda kerenku ini ke arah Café yang ternyata cukup populer di kalangan pelajar kota ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa di tempat ini, baik dari menu maupun pelayanannya. Hanya saja, kami di sini menjual view alam yang indah. Yah, kalau kulihat, sih, tempat ini dibangun di sisi bukit tertinggi Konoha. Saat malam tiba, indah gemerlap malam Konoha akan memanja mata. Terutama dengan posisi bangunan Café kami yang ketinggiannya cukup untuk menangkup kelap-kelip malam seluruh kota Konoha dari sisi balkon. Belum lagi aroma angin sejuk dan suara tenang hewan malam yang kental menyentuh indera. Pengunjung juga dapat bercengkerama langsung dengan bintang yang mengedip manja di tirai raksasa sang pencipta. Tak heran kalau tiap malam semua meja di bagian balkon selalu penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi yang secara sembarangan menebar bunga-bunga cinta.

"Aduuh!" Aku langsung memegangi kepalaku yang baru saja kena sambit nampan. Mata biruku menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok biadab yang seenak perutnya mukul-mukul kepala indahku ini. "Sialan! Apa, sih!"

"Eh! Kamu melamun, ya? Dari tadi aku mengoceh kayak bebek juga! Nih, antar ke meja 14 sana!" Orang ini malah mengomeli aku sambil menyerahkan nampan menunya.

Aku menggerutu malas, masih dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap kepala berlapis rambut pirangku. "Uuh, iya, iya! Maaf, deh!" Kemudian aku menerima nampan perak yang berisikan menu darinya.

"Dasar.. Kalo ketahuan bos Kakuz kamu bisa kena lembur, lho!" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berkacak pinggang sebelum melangkah pergi. Kesal, aku pun meleletkan lidahku sepanjang-panjangnya ke arah pemuda itu. Setelahnya, aku hanya bisa nyengir salting begitu mendengar suara kikikkan geli dari beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sekitarku.

Ah, lupa kukenalkan, nih. Si bawel barusan itu namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Dia teman sekampusku, walau beda jurusan. Dilihat dari lagaknya, dia memang lebih senior dariku di Café ini.

"Hoi! Masih melamun juga!" si Kiba itu teriak dari meja kasir. Tangan kanannya sudah megang-megang botol kecap pula. Hii, nanti aku kena sambit lagi…

"Ini juga baru mau kuantar, njing!" jawabku sambil lalu, takut jidatku bakal jadi landasan mendarat botol kecapnya.

Kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku pada lantai kayu yang kupijak. Perasaanku saja atau memang dari tadi rasanya aku kena sial terus. Saat mandi pagi ini air mendadak mati, padahal aku lagi buang air besar. Kemudian istirahat siang di kampus kuhabiskan dengan acara mengosek WC dosen. Ini gara-gara semalaman aku serius dengan PSP-ku dan akhirnya aku ketahuan sedang membuat graffiti liur di atas meja saat mata kuliah bahasa inggris tengah berlangsung. Belum lagi ban sepedaku yang yahud itu gembos, disebabkan oleh paku imut yang tiduran di atas trotoar. Memang salahku juga naik sepeda di tempat khusus pejalan kaki. Dan kini, si maniak anjing itu menciptakan gundukan yang cukup besar di antara helai rambut halusku.

Ah, semoga ini memang bukan hari sialku. Kuharap. Tapi entahlah. Perasaanku sedikit tak enak hari ini. Apa mungkin masuk angin, ya?

Gah! Aku menggeleng-geleng cepat. Aku segera menghapus jejak lamunanku. Kerja, ah, kerja!

Nampan yang kubawa perlahan mendarat di atas sebuah meja berpanel 14. "Maaf membuat Anda menunggu!" ucapku ceria sambil menyuguhkan pesanan pada sang pelanggan. "Selamat menikmati!" Senyum pedagang termanis kuluncurkan. Kata orang, aku ini keren sekali kalau sedang tersenyum. Hehe.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi lucu begitu, dobe?"

Kedua mataku melotot tajam begitu mendengar suara tak asing itu. Bibirku yang masih juga menyunggingkan senyuman bergetar kaku saat menatap sosok pemuda yang duduk tenang dengan wajah dingin miliknya. Astaga, kenapa kesialan selalu datang padaku, sih?

Uuh, orang ini tetangga sebelah di apartemenku. Orang aneh yang sarapan pagi pakai roti lapis tomat, makan siang pakai nasi goreng tomat, dan makan malam pakai tomat rica-rica. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Tomato. =.=

Si pemuda bermata kelam itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku, "kamu di sini mau melawak, ya?" Matanya meneliti sekujur tubuhku, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan apron renda berwarna merah muda yang merupakan seragam pegawai Café kami. "Tapi cocok juga apron-nya." Senyuman kecil nampak di wajahnya yang kata orang, sih, cakep.

Alis kuningku berkedut. Kupukul dengan kekuatan maksimal meja cokelat tak berdosa yang ada di hadapanku. "Ngapain kamu di sini, TEMEE!" Aku menjerit kesal. Aku sudah kelewat sabar, tiap hari selalu diganggu oleh maniak tomat seperti dia. Sedikit geraman terdengar dari mulutku. Aku jadi menyesal setelah melakukan tindakan ini. Kedua tanganku mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Belum lagi…

Mata biruku perlahan bergulir ke samping. Kenapa air liur mendadak sulit sekali untuk sekedar kuteguk? Ya ampuun… Kebab Deluxe Extra Tomat yang kubawakan untuk Sasuke-Teme berhamburan di lantai!

"Pecahkan saja semua, biar ramai…" cecar Kiba yang baru datang, "…biar bos Kakuz dengar." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerling pada sosok besar yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sosok berkerudung itu terlihat bergetar. Aku pun ikut bergetar. Mata hijaunya menyala terang. Aku pun mulai mewek.

"LEMBUUUR!"

Ya, ollooh. Lengkap amat penderitaan hamba.

.

Angin tiba-tiba berlalu dengan kencang, membawa potongan dedaunan lapuk untuk menari bersama. Kehidupan malam Konoha sudah mulai padam. Terbukti dari jalan yang telah lengang, hanya diisi oleh tarian angin sebagai syarat kekosongan. Jarum jam kembali bergerak selangkah. Pukul 00.56 pagi menjelang.

Ruangan terbuka Café yang bernuansa hijau dilahap sepi. Tentu saja karena jam tutup Café sudah lewat sekitar dua jam lalu. Dan selama satu jam lalu pula aku habis kena damprat bos. Bagusnya, dia tidak minta ganti rugi atau pun memotong gajiku. Yah, cuma begini nasib. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring dan gelas, mengelap meja, lalu menaikkan kursi-kursi jadi tugasku hari ini. Sepi.. sendiri.. ngantuk..

Aku menguap, sekedar membunuh rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi kutahan. Tangan kananku terus bergerak di atas sebuah meja tamu. Noda membandel yang kelihatanya bekas kecap ini sedikit banyaknya membuatku jengkel juga. Setelah yakin meja telah bersih, aku menaikan kursi ke atas meja dengan posisi terbalik, kemudian mendorongnya masuk ke dalam Café. Belakangan hujan angin membuat perkakas Café di bagian balkon jadi kotor. Beberapa kali pula angin berhembus kencang, membawa dedaunan tua masuk ke arena balkon yang sebelumnya sudah kubersihkan. Mau tidak mau, aku kerja dua hingga tiga kali lipat hari ini.

Cring.

Aku membelalak seketika, kaget. Suara gemerincing lonceng kecil menebas sunyi, terdengar halus dari sudut ruangan yang gelap. Arah gudang penyimpanan. Aku mengernyit. Kucing, ya? Kupikir begitu karena ada suara gaduh kecil dari dalam sana. Ah, sudahlah. Di sana tidak ada stok untuk bahan masakan. Hanya berisikan kardus-kardus peralatan lama dan juga plastik-plastik bekas.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, mengacuhkan, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

Cring cring cring.

Gerakan tanganku terhenti. Suara loncengnya seakan berjalan…

Cring cring cring.

Kini aku mulai merasa terganggu. Aku menoleh ke kanan, ke arah gudang penyimpanan. Pintunya bergerak perlahan, menggoyang halus seperti tertiup angin. Sesaat aku terdiam di tempat sebelum kuletakkan kain lap yang ada di tanganku sambil kemudian menghampiri pintu besi yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Aneh," ucapku bingung seraya menggaruk sisi pelipisku. "Seharusnya ini sudah terkunci, kan?" Kembali, aku menatap bingung serenceng kunci yang ada di tanganku. Seratus persen aku yakin telah mengunci pintu besi ini sesaat sebelum memulai tugasku mengelap meja. Mata bulatku merambat naik menatap slot, batangan besi, yang menyembul keluar di dekat handle pintu. Slot yang berfungsi untuk menyegel pintu saat kunci telah aktif. "Dan harusnya memang terkunci… kan?" bisikku, mulai ragu dengan apa yang kulihat.

Aneh, degup jantungku otomatis meningkat secara berkala. Hawa dingin terasa mencakar punggungku yang berlapis jaket oranye kebanggaanku. Dalam sekejap duniaku terasa berhenti berputar.

Kugelengkan berkali-kali kepalaku sambil memejam kuat. "Aah, idiot! Cuma halusinasi saja. Jangan dipikirkan!" Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri. Entah mengapa, untuk saat ini aku ingin sekali percaya kata-kata mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini memang anak yang ceroboh dan serampangan. Aku jadi tersenyum miris.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulutku setelah aku kembali mengunci pintu gudang yang ada di hadapanku. Aku menatap gelisah ke tujuh meja yang masih berada di balkon Café. Oke, kalau mau ini semua segera selesai, aku harus bergerak cepat, kan? Besok bisa terlambat masuk kelas Matematika pada jam pertama, nih!

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri dalam hati. Senandung pengusir sepi terlantun memaksa di antara bibir tipisku. Kembali kuraih lap yang tadi kucampakkan di atas meja. Tanganku yang sudah terasa membeku kupaksakan untuk terus bekerja.

Sepi mengisi. Bibirku sudah kehilangan gairah untuk kembali bersenandung. Pikiranku yang sebelumnya sedikit paranoid perlahan menguap, hilang ditelan angin beku malam.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum senang begitu menyadari meja yang tersisa kini tinggal dua buah. Yang satu di bagian tengah balkon sedang sebuah lagi letaknya di sudut balkon. Aku melangkah cepat ke bagian tengah balkon Café, dengan sebuah kain lap dan alat semprot.

Namun mata biruku mengerling pada meja yang ada di bagian sudut balkon. Perhatianku secara misterius tersedot ke arah sana, seperti terpancing oleh reaksi medan magnet. Aku menghentikan langkahku yang tengah terpacu ringan menuju meja di bagian tengah balkon. Diam sesaat, sambil menatap bagian atas meja di ujung sana. Perhatianku terfokus pada meja itu. Ada sesuatu di atasnya.

Aku mengabaikan meja di bagian tengah. Langkahku terayun pelan ke bagian sudut balkon untuk menghampiri sebuah meja tunggal persegi berwarna putih. Perasaanku sedikit aneh. Aku cukup penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada di atas meja itu.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat tubuhku hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh centi dari sisi meja. Aku menatap 'sesuatu' yang terbaring di atas sana.

"Boneka?" suaraku hanya terdengar bagai hempasan angin. Apa mungkin milik pelanggan, ya?

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan sosok boneka cantik setinggi tiga puluh lima centi itu. Benda mungil itu terbalut oleh kain kimono selutut berwarna merah terang, dengan sedikit corak bunga berwarna kuning memanjang di bagian dada hingga lututnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai bebas, terlihat sehalus sutera dan mirip sekali dengan tokoh puteri kerajaan pada dongeng-dongeng kuno Jepang. Warna kulit wajahnya yang pucat terlihat sehalus porselen. Matanya yang sipit karena tersenyum bersembunyi di balik poni rambut gelapnya yang lebat.

Aku memajukan bibirku, menatapnya iba. Pasti boneka ini sedih karena tertinggal oleh pemiliknya.

"Sayang sekali. Kenapa benda sebagus ini bisa sampai tertinggal, sih?" gumamku sambil mulai berangan-angan mengenai si pemilik boneka. Ah, mungkin si pemilik juga sedang pusing mencari-cari bendanya yang tertinggal ini. "Yah, biar kusimpankan dulu di lockerku, deh," pikirku. Mungkin si pemilik akan datang menanyakan keberadaannya esok pagi.

Tangan kanannku menjulur untuk meraih boneka itu. Ujung telunjukku yang beku membelai sisi wajahnya yang berwarna pucat.

_Mama!_

Aku membelalak penuh kejut, hampir memekik ngeri. Barusan.. boneka itu.. aku yakin mulut kecilnya yang dipoles tinta merah darah itu bergerak memanggil−

_Mama!_

Boneka itu menjerit! Suaranya begitu nyaring, memekak keras memantul dalam ruang. Mulutku menganga, ingin sekali menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Apa-apaan ini?

Bibirku bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan sekujur tubuhku. "A−ha.. a.." Aku tidak sanggup berucap. Lidahku kelu, terasa telah ditumbuhi tulang hingga membuatnya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan. Begitu juga dengan dadaku. Sesak. Seakan-akan ada sebongkah permen karet besar yang menyumbat kerongkonganku, membuatku sulit untuk berbicara, bahkan bernafas.

Tiba-tiba mata sipit itu melotot seketika, menatap keji pada langit berbintang. Begitu lebar hingga rasanya terlihat ingin lepas dari rongganya. Pupil matanya terlihat sangat kecil, bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Otot-otot lehernya bergetar, bergerak kaku, dan dalam sekejap menoleh kepadaku. Kini aku dapat melihat urat-urat wajahnya yang mengeras. Dengan mata lebarnya yang mengerikan, ia memelototiku.

_Mama!_

Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Sistem syaraf tubuh kini telah mengkhianati perintahku. Aku sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang kulihat. Dan aku digerogoti rasa takut yang luar biasa. Aku ingin sekali lari dari sana. Namun aku tidak dapat menghindari tatapannya. Seperti ada hipnotis aneh yang memaksaku untuk terus menatap wajah mengerikan itu. Tubuhku terasa kaku, seperti terjerat oleh tambang yang kasat mata.

Gigi-gigi putih yang berjejer rapi di balik bibir merahnya kini nampak dengan begitu jelas. Menyeringai dengan sangat lebar, begitu mengerikan. Rasanya mulut kecil itu dapat melahap tubuhku yang besar ini sekaligus.

Benda mengerikan itu merangkak renta ke sisi meja. Ia terus menggumam kata 'mama'. Namun wajah mengerikan itu terus memaku pandangannya padaku.

Tulang-tulang penyokong beban tubuhku rasanya telah menghilang. Aku jatuh terduduk, dengan mata membelalak menatap sosok mengerikan di atas meja yang kini melompat turun.

Cring.

Suara lonceng. Aku merasakan gigi-gigiku saling beradu di balik bibir pucatku yang bergetar begitu mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Cring.. Cring..

Lonceng emas yang menjadi aksesoris rambutnya itu terus bergoyang lincah, mengumbar bunyi mengerikan seiring boneka itu berlari menjauh. Aku terus menatap makhluk itu berlari menuju sudut ruangan. Tak ada suara langkah, hanya suara lonceng yang mengiringi. Aku makin membelalak ngeri begitu melihat tangan kecil makhluk itu mendorong ringan permukaan pintu besi gudang penyimpanan yang jelas-jelas telah kukunci tadi. Setelahnya boneka mungil itu masuk sambil menjerit kata yang sama, terus secara berulang seakan-akan tengah mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Pintu kembali berdebam, dengan suara yang halus, dengan slot yang menyembul keluar di dekat handle pintu.

Aku terpaku, masih dengan posisi duduk saking lemasnya. Kucengkeram lutut kananku untuk menghentikan getarannya. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali mengingkari nalarku tentang apa yang kulihat barusan. Aku ingin segera bangkit dan pergi dari sini, meraih sepedaku yang ada di luar sana, lalu mengayuhnya sekencang yang kubisa.

Brak!

Pintu besi itu mendadak terdobrak dari dalam, menganga lebar hingga menampilkan sosok boneka terkutuk dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang sebelumnya.

Tangan-tangan kecilnya yang entah mengapa kini terlihat usang dan robek di bagian sana-sini, terlihat menjulur ke arahku. Kedua kaki pucat itu sudah tidak memijak pada permukaan lantai kayu yang dingin. Kedua kakinya hilang! Kedua kaki boneka yang buntung itu menyisakan jejak darah di belakangnya. Aku membekap mulutku yang tergagap menganga dengan kedua tangan gemetar.

Benda kecil itu merayap rapuh ke arahku. Mulutnya yang lebar terus berteriak kata 'mama'. Gigi-gigi putihnya yang besar bergemerutuk, yang dua bagian terdepannya hilang secara misterius.

_Mama!_

Ia terus memanggil, menatapku dengan mata putihnya yang besar. Aku beringsut mundur, terus begitu seiring boneka itu merayap maju, berusaha menjamahku.

_Mama?_

Gila! Apa jangan-jangan dia pikir aku pemiliknya?

_Mama!_

Benda itu kembali berteriak, lebih keras dan suaranya terdengar seperti mengaum. Ia kembali merangkak, makin cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Perlahan bola mata besar itu mengeluarkan cairan kental. Darah.

"_U−UWAAAAA!_" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Berharap hanya dengan berteriak, tenagaku yang lenyap bisa kudapatkan kembali. Setelah berteriak sedemikian rupa, rasanya beban yang menekan seluruh persendian tubuhku meleleh. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan aneh apa, aku kembali pada diriku semula. Aku mendapatkan tenagaku kembali.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera bangkit dari sana. Berlari sekencang yang kubisa ke arah pintu keluar. Aku sempat menyambar tas hitamku yang tergeletak di atas meja kasir dekat pintu keluar. Saat ini aku begitu membutuhkan kunci apartemenku yang ada di dalamnya. Kini, aku melupakan sepeda kuning kebanggaanku yang kuparkir di dekat pintu masuk. Akal sehatku telah lenyap. Angan yang terbayang olehku sekarang hanyalah rumahku, apartemenku.

Jalan raya yang begitu lengang memudahkanku untuk terus memacu bebas langkah liarku. Aku terus berlari sambil memejam kuat kelopak mataku. Perjalanan yang biasa kutempuh sekitar lima menit dengan sepeda menuju apartemenku, kini terasa bagai berjam-jam. Tenggorokanku sakit karena teriakan kencang barusan. Udara beku memburu rongga pernafasanku, terasa menyesakkan dan perih. Aku pun dapat mendengar suara keras jantungku yang memukul paksa tulang-tulang rusukku. Namun aku mengacuhkan udara dingin yang memeluk tengkukku, membuat bulu-bulu halus di sana mulai terbangun. Aku mengacuhkan tetesan keringat dingin yang mulai menggenangi pandanganku. Dan aku mengacuhkan suara derai lonceng halus yang terus menyertaiku, yang bagiku hanyalah imajinasi semata.

Harapanku kembali berpendar saat menatap gedung cokelat berlantai tujuh, berdiri begitu kokoh di depan mata. Aku benar-benar telah mengabaikan paru-paruku yang sudah mati rasa. Kaki-kaki yang rasanya sudah hampir copot terus saja kupacu, melewati lift, dan memilih tangga untuk menjamah handle pintu kamarku yang ada di lantai tiga.

Langkah demi langkah kugigihkan untuk terus terayun. Rasa nyeri dan pegal menggayang kedua kakiku yang sudah lelah ini. Sensasi dingin terasa nyata menggerogoti tiap inci tubuhku, dikarenakan pakaianku yang telah basah oleh keringat.

Aku mendongak panik. Lantai dua. Kata-kata penyemangat serta doa tak luput dari hati dan bisikku. Terus, dan terus kupaksakan langkah berat kakiku. Satu belokan ke kanan, maka aku akan menyapa pintu gading kamarku yang berada di ujung lorong.

Dahiku membentur sesuatu saat hendak berbelok. Aku pasti sudah diseret oleh grafitasi kemudian jatuh terguling di tangga yang ada di balik punggungku, seandainya sebuah tangan tidak berusaha menarik tubuh limbungku. Aku kembali menjerit sekuat tenaga. Bayangan mengerikan itu kembali muncul, menggerayang di setiap sudut kepalaku.

"Baka! Kenapa kamu berteriak begitu, sih? Memangnya aku ini hantu apa!"

Jeritanku terputus. Masih tetap menunduk, aku segera membuka kelopak mataku dan membelalak ngeri, menatap sepasang sandal berwarna gelap di seberang sepatu ketsku. Namun aku hafal betul dengan suara menyebalkan ini.

"Sa−Sasuke.." desisku serak. Sosok dingin di depanku hanya menatapku sebal.

"Kenapa mukamu kacau begitu?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung, kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil menggeram. "Berlari-lari di tangga, kemudian berteriak aneh. Kamu mau kena marah pemilik apartemen, ya!" Pemuda itu mulai mengomel. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehannya kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa sesenang dan sebahagia ini saat bertemu dengan seseorang, apalagi sejenis makhluk menyebalkan seperti pemuda di hadapanku.

Aku mulai terisak, menahan haru yang entah mengapa mulai membuncah menyesakkan dada. Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur, perlahan terasa makin memanas. "Huweeee! Temee!" Aku kembali menjerit, menerjang tubuh jangkungnya hingga pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Aku benar-benar telah mengabaikan segalanya. Mengacukhan teriakan marahnya, makiannya, serta mengabaikan dirinya yang memberontak minta dilepas. Yang terlintas dalam benak ini hanyalah perasaan lega yang teramat mendalam.

"Dasar… ada apa sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya setelah merasa aku cukup tenang untuk menjawab.

Aku hanya tertawa membalas pertanyaannya, sambil sesekali terisak dan menyeka air mata yang rasanya tak mau berhenti keluar.

Namun aneh, pemuda di depanku tersenyum lucu sambil mengacak rambut pirangku dengan asal.

Sasuke menarik tas hitam yang ada di punggungku, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Pemuda itu menatapku geli. "Oh, apa suara tangismu bisa langsung diam kalau aku mainkan boneka untukmu, Naruto-chan?" ia mulai mengejek, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan putih sebuah boneka yang barusan ia tarik keluar dari dalam tasku.

Boneka berbalut kimono merah cerah.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Berdasarkan kisah nyatanya, konon, sebelum Café itu berdiri, sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh sebuah keluarga jatuh terguling di bukit tersebut. Diduga, boneka itu milik bocah perempuan yang tewas pada kecelakaan tersebut. Hingga sekarang, boneka malang itu masih terus mencari majikan kecilnya.**

**.**

Huehue.. berakhir dengan gaje, kan?

Cerita ini berdasarkan dari kisah nyata teman kostan saya. Cuma di bagian saat dia ketemu boneka itu dan sampai akhirnya dia lari terbirit-birit pulang ke kostan dengan jalan kaki. Sisanya itu karangan saya –apalagi endingnya yang gaje- boneka yang temen saya liat sebenernya boneka bayi yang bisa teriak 'mama'. Maaf kalo deskripsinya hancur.

**Next Story!**

2nd Night : White Horse Prince

_Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke_

Cerita berikutnya tidak berhubungan dengan chapter kali ini.

Kritik dan saran kalian selalu saya tunggu^^

**Review?**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Naara : **Chapter kali ini, untuk Sasuke's POV saya menggunakan kata ganti 'gue' sebagai pengganti 'aku'-nya Sasuke. Kenapa? Nggak tau, agak-agak manly aja gitu =.= *Naruto : nggak adil lu!*

.

Theme song : Vampire Knight 25 – mysterious atmosphere

**.**

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Silent Scream © Naara Akira**

**WARNING** : OOC , AU, EYD amburadul, Ending Gaje, Main Chara's POV, sempilan humor garing, Horror nggak terasa. kLu g4 sUk4, t0L0nG j4nG4n d1b4c4, iiah! –belajar jadi alayers- *geplaked!*

.

2nd Night : White Horse Prince

Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke

.

Perkenalkan, gue Uchiha Sasuke. Sebut saja Sasuke. Sekian.

=.=

Apa? Emang harus ngomong apa lagi?

Orang memang sering bilang, biar gue lebih kerenan dari abang gue yang pecicilan, si Itachi, tapi gue orangnya judes dan jarang banget ngomong *ngaku*. Tapi kenapa gue sekarang ngebacot begini, sih?

-Ulang, ulang! Balik topik, ah!-

Perkenalkan, gue Uchiha Sasuke. Terserah, bisa dipanggil apa saja. Gue nggak peduli (judes).

Gue seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga, jurusan Arsitektur di Konoha Daigakuen. Dua hari lalu, kakak gue menelpon dari rumahnya kakek Madara yang ada di Oto. Dia bilang beliau sakit keras, dan meminta seluruh sanak saudara untuk berkumpul di kediaman beliau. Karena malas, gue beralasan sedang mengerjakan proyek study penting yang harus diserahkan esok pagi. Tapi katanya yang menyuruh gue ke sana adalah papa. Kok, rasanya Itachi tahu benar kelemahan gue, ya? Yah, biar deh, terpaksa. Dari pada uang jajan gue di stop sebulan sama si papa.

Dan akhirnya, saat ini, di tengah kota yang sama sekali gue nggak kenal, gue tersesat. Ransel hitam masih setia memeluk punggung gue yang terlapis T-shirt hitam lengan panjang. Kaki-kaki jenjang gue yang terbalut jeans berwarna senada dengan kaos gue, bergerak berlalu-lalang ke sana ke mari, hilang arah. Rambut hitam yang sedari tadi pagi sudah gue tata rapi dengan style yang teramat sangat keren, sekarang hampir lepek karena keringat. Memang kalau dari jauh pastilah orang hanya akan melihat wajah putih gue yang melayang-layang di udara.

Detik ini, gue sedang senang-senangnya membudaki si Itachi lewat ponsel, yang untungnya masih ada sinyal.

"Gue udah sampai Oto, nih! Di mana lo sekarang? Jemput gue!" omel gue kesal. Kemudian melirik jam tangan yang memeluk ujung pergelangan tangan kiri gue. Shit! Setengah sebelas.

"_Sekarang kamu di mananya?"_ tanyanya di seberang sana. Gue merasa di kejauhan sana Itachi sedang senyum-senyum.

Gue mulai menggeram, "ya, mana gue tahu ini di mana! Kalau tahu ngapain gue telpon lo!" Ampun deh, gue OOC banget.

"_Ya, kamu 'kan udah gede, Sas. Tanya, dong, sama orang sekitar. Nggak bakal digigit, kok!"_ ucap Itachi diselingi suara kekehan. Sekilas gue juga bisa mendengar suara tawa Shishui, sepupu kami. Ooh, mereka sedang mainin gue, ya?

"Gue bisa aja balik lagi ke Konoha sekarang juga," gue mulai merajuk, ngambek. Dari seberang telepon gue dengar Shishui sedang menyalah-nyalahi Itachi sambil teriak-teriak 'parah lo, Chi! Paraaah!'

"_Jah! Ngambek, nih?"_ celetuk Itachi, _"gini, deh, nanti kalo kamu udah sampai jalan Sharingan, telpon aku. Nanti aku ke sana."_

Alis gelap gue mengernyit, "jalan Sharingan, tuh, di mana?"

"_Ya, tanya orang, dong, adikku yang dodol−"_

Klik!

Brengsek! Hampir saja alat komunikasi satu-satunya ini gue banting.

Habis memutuskan sambungan barusan, gue kembali bergerak menyusuri jalan. Gue percayakan saja sama kaki gue sebagai penuntun jalan. Rasanya ke mana pun gue melangkah, bentuk jalan yang gue lalui sama saja. Gue curiga, jangan-jangan daerah ini nggak tercantum dalam peta saking terpencilnya.

Gue hampir putus asa setelah bertanya pada sekian banyak orang. Kenapa nggak ada yang tahu, sih? Apa segitu mencilnya rumah sesepuh gue itu? Hei.. Atau memang si Itachi kampret itu aja yang sedang mempermainkan gue?

Yaroo…

"Oh, itu memang rute saya. Saya biasa ngelewatin jalan itu, kok!" jawab seorang supir angkutan umum. Rambut kuningnya yang cerah terlihat menyala dalam kegelapan malam.

Perasaan gue langsung lega. Rasanya seperti habis nemu lilin saat mati lampu. Gue mengangguk setelah supir berusia paruh baya itu mempersilahkan gue naik angkutannya yang berwarna hijau. Sepi langsung menyapa begitu langkah pertama memasuki kendaraan ini. Kursi paling sudut di barisan pintu masuk menjadi perhatian gue, dan akhirnya gue pun duduk di sana. Di dalam angkutan umum atau warga biasa menyebutnya dengan angkot, hanya ada satu orang penumpang selain gue. Seorang wanita muda yang duduk tepat di belakang sang supir angkutan. Gue nggak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang tertutup helai rambut gelapnya yang panjang.

Mobil kecil bernomor 02 itu pun memulai perjalanannya. Sesaat berhenti di depan gang gelap untuk mencari tambahan penumpang. Sebuah lampu kecil berwarna biru menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruang kecil kendaraan tersebut, menggelayut manis pada bagian tengah atap usang angkutan itu. Beberapa kali sempat mati saat kendaraan ini melewati polisi tidur, namun kemudian kembali hidup. Terkadang cahayanya yang tak seberapa itu berkedip-kedip. Uuh, sekalian saja tidak usah dipasangi lampu. Toh suasana akan sama gelapnya karena cahaya lampu yang alakadarnya itu sudah sakaratul maut.

Tak lama, angkutan itu berhenti. Penumpang satu-satunya selain gue pun akhirnya turun. Setelah menerima uang dari gadis tersebut, sang supir kembali memacu kendaraannya. Kepala gue secara otomatis menoleh penasaran pada wanita tadi. Wajahnya yang putih sama sekali tidak terlihat karena kondisi sekitarnya yang gelap. Kemudian wanita itu sudah tak nampak lagi, tertelan kegelapan di balik sebuah gang sempit yang ada di belakangnya.

"Waduh.. maaf, nih, dek."

Lamunan horror yang ada dalam imajinasi gue pecah berkat suara berat sang supir. Gue pun menoleh pada pria bermata biru itu. Wajahnya menatap gue dengan air muka tak enak melalui kaca spion kecil yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Begini, karena kelihatannya jalanan sini sudah sepi, saya berniat mau putar arah saja. Adek turun di sini saja, ya. Nanti nyambung sama angkot 04," kata supir itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut kuning yang lebat.

Tentu aja gue pasang wajah protes!

"Gratis, deh!" si supir meluncurkan rayuan gembel *plak!* gombal sambil tersenyum narsis.

Dengan sebuah dengusan kesal, akhirnya gue menatap gondok angkot hijau bernomor 02 yang kini sudah tancap gas ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuan gue. Kampret dah!

Kepala gue tolehkan secara perlahan, ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Jalan raya selebar lima meter itu hanya dilalui oleh angin malam yang cukup membuat tubuh gue menggigil. Di seberang jalan hanya ada deret pertokoan yang sudah gelap karena tutup. Sementara di belakang gue membentang luas sebuah lapangan yang sudah ditumbuhi ilalang liar. Gue mengernyit kikuk, seolah berkata, gue satu-satunya makhluk hidup di sini?

Sedikit banyaknya, pemikiran-pemikiran paranoid mulai menjelajah dalam kepala gue. Ada perasaan aneh yang mulai tertanam dalam benak gue. Perasaan apa, ya? Lebih tepatnya seperti.. sebuah firasat jelek.

Kelopak mata gelap gue seketika membuka lebar. Sesuatu menyentuh tengkuk leher gue. Dingin dan berair. Perlahan benda itu merayapi bahu gue yang menegang. Sebulir keringat tak wajar menetes dari dagu gue. Gue sama sekali nggak memiliki keinginan untuk menggerakkan otot-otot leher gue ke belakang. Gue nggak berani menoleh, bahkan sekedar melirik. Pompa jantung bekerja secara maksimal, dua hingga tiga kali lipat. Tulang-tulang rusuk di dada gue berdegup hebat, terasa hampir rontok satu persatu. Perasaan ini..

Jangan-jangan..

"Hayoo~ eh, cowok ganteng! Godain eike, doong~"

Ukh.. Sudah gue duga!

Seekor makhluk jejadian mulai joget di depan gue. Rambut hitam panjangnya menyibak ke sana ke mari karena gerakan lincah yang dibuatnya. Sebuah alat musik kecek berbunyi meriah, kini memenuhi setiap sudut jalan.

"Duuh~ ada brondong kece, bo! Eh… Sini, dong, cin! Ada brondong yahuud~" Makhluk yang tak jelas gendernya itu menjerit-jerit heboh. Sepertinya memanggil kawan seperjuangannya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Temannya yang berambut putih panjang itu menghampiri gue juga. "Eh, Orochi! Dia ketakutan sama yei, lho! Tuh, liat! Mukanya pucet gila, udah kayak orang mau metong, iih!" Jantung gue terasa berhenti berdenyut. Makhluk gaje nomor dua ini berani-beraninya menjawil pipi gue! Iih, najis mugholadoh!

Langkah kaki gue secara otomatis memindahkan tubuh gue yang sudah mati rasa ke tempat yang lebih terjamin. Gue sudah nggak tahan lagi! Gue paling alergi sama yang namanya waria! Pantas aja dari awal gue merasakan firasat nggak enak, apalagi saat pertama kali turun dari angkutan tadi.

Gue menghiraukan suara jejeritan tak rela dari sekawanan waria di belakang gue. Untuk sementara, gue mematikan fungsi indera pendengaran gue. Dari dulu gue selalu gemetaran kalau harus berhadapan dengan makhluk gaje bernama waria. Itachi pernah sekali berdandan dan bergaya layaknya waria untuk menakuti gue. Tapi di tengah keasyikannya menistai adik kandungnya sendiri, dia malah ketahuan sama mama dan akhirnya kena hukuman pukul pantat. Huehue, sukurin, sukurin..

Kenangan masa lalu yang melayang-layang dalam benak gue pun lenyap saat mata kelam turunan papa ini melihat angkutan berwarna biru dengan nomor 04. Gue menghentikan laju mobil kecil itu, kemudian menghampirinya. Setelah menanyakan alamat jalan yang kiranya akan dilalui oleh sang supir, gue pun memasuki kendaraan umum tersebut setelah sang supir mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Mobil kecil itu melaju dalam hening. Gue duduk di bangku paling sudut di barisan pintu masuk. Tangan kiri menopang kepala gue di sisi jendela yang terbuka. Hempasan angin malam langsung menampar wajah kaku gue, membuat kedua mata gue mulai menyipit sekedar menahan rasa beku yang membungkus tubuh.

Kedua mata Onyx gue berkeliling, mengamati sekitar. Ada tiga orang penumpang lainnya di dalam mobil ini. Seorang pria berjanggut yang sedang merokok duduk di belakang sang supir, kemudian seorang pria yang mengenakan masker aneh duduk di barisan yang sama dengan gue, lalu satu penumpang lagi yang duduk di sisi sang supir. Setidaknya gue rasa kali ini nggak akan diturunkan di pinggir jalan lagi.

Lima menit telah terlampaui tanpa ada satu pun suara dalam mobil tersebut. Suara mesin dan juga angin merupakan satu-satunya pengisi sepi. Gue pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan penumpang lainnya. Hanya diam mengamati jalan sekitar.

Mobil bercat biru ini memasuki kompleks perumahan. Gue sedikit bernafas lega, berpikir mungkin sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuan gue. Gadget gelap yang berlindung di dalam saku jeans pun siap gue tarik keluar. Gue berniat untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Itachi, dan memintanya untuk segera menunggu di tempat yang telah dijanjikannya. Huh… Awas saja orang itu, gue adukan ke mama nanti!

Gerakan lincah jemari gue yang menari di atas keypad ponsel pun berhenti. Gue sedikit menoleh ke arah jendela kaca di sisi kepala gue yang menguar beku. Hidung mancung gue bergerak pelan, sedikit mengendus bau tak asing yang sempat mampir menjamah pernafasan gue. Bau yang tercium kental yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Bau kentang.

Ponsel yang terbungkus dalam genggaman tangan kiri gue terabaikan. Harum aroma kentang bakar yang begitu menyengat pun sudah gue acuhkan. Telapak tangan kanan gue bergerak merayap, mengusap-usap sisi lengan kiri gue yang terbalut T-shirt lengan panjang. Mendadak udara terasa dingin, menghujam tubuh tanpa ampun hingga ke tulang. Geraman kasar meluncur mulus saat gigi putih yang bersembunyi di balik bibir beku gue mulai bergemerutuk kecil karena tak kuasa menahan hawa dingin.

Makin ke dalam mobil ini melaju, temperatur udara rasanya makin merontokkan kesadaran gue yang sudah seadanya. Kedua mata kelam gue benar-benar sudah terasa berat karena terpengaruh oleh tenaga gue yang telah terkuras selama menempuh perjalanan jauh. Kepala gue pun mulai menyandar lemah, mencari kenyamanan palsu dari kaca gelap yang ada di belakang gue. Kalau sekarang gue tidur, pasti gue akan terbawa hingga tempat pemberhentian terakhir. Dan pastinya perjalanan ke rumah kakek jadi makin lebih jauh lagi. Tapi kerja syaraf mengkhianati perintah otak gue. Kelopak mata ini perlahan terus menutup, seperti ada beban berat yang menggelayut dan sulit untuk gue lawan. Pandangan di depan pun makin mengabur, hingga kini sama sekali tak terlihat.

.

.

"Bang! Wey, si abang yang tiduran di sana!"

Sebuah suara cempreng otomatis menampar kesadaran gue yang sudah sekarat, mengguncang lelap sesaat tanpa beralas mimpi. Kedua mata merah gue –habis bangun tidur- mengerjap lelah, menoleh sekitar dengan pandangan linglung.

Gue menunjuk diri sendiri, merasa satu-satunya orang yang dimaksud dan jadi pusat perhatian seluruh penumpang yang ada di sana. "Ya? Kenapa?"

Si pengemudi angkutan mencibir, "tadi katanya mau ke jalan Sharingan? Udah sampe, nih!" sopir beralis tebal itu sewot. " Tinggal masuk aja ke jalan yang ada pos bobrok di sana. Belokan pertama di sebelah kanan sana itu jalan Sharingan," jawabnya galak.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, gue segera turun dari angkutan tersebut. Mobil berpatokan angka 04 itu melaju ugal-ugalan setelah gue membayar tarif penumpang.

Rasa kantuk seperti telah terampas sepenuhnya dari tubuh gue. Terima kasih pada suhu beku yang tinggi temperaturnya amit-amit. Gue dapat dengan jelas melihat uap putih halus yang menyembul keluar di tiap hela nafas yang gue luncurkan. Tempat apa, sih, ini namanya? Kok, bisa menyaingi Kutub Utara begini!

Langkah pertama pun kemudian gue ambil, mulai memasuki deret perumahan yang sudah padam semua lampunya. Sambil terus berjalan, tatapan meneliti gue lemparkan ke segala penjuru. Suara kerikil-kerikil kecil yang gue injak menjadi satu-satunya pembunuh sunyi. Bahkan hembusan angin pun sama sekali tak mau membagi keramahannya pada gue yang melangkah seorang diri.

Langkah tegap gue berhenti seketika. Kedua daun telinga gue mendadak menegang. Ada suara dari balik punggung gue. Suara yang lumayan familiar di telinga. Jejak kaki di belakang gue menginjak kasar kerikil tajam pada jalan gelap tersebut. Dengusan nafasnya terdengar keras, terkadang diselingi suara geraman. Gue meneguk kasar air liur yang rasanya sekeras batu. Ini bukan suara manusia. Bunyi ini... seperti suara hewan.

Keerrkh!

Sesuatu itu menggeram. Jantung gue kembali berdetak aneh seiring terdengarnya suara ringkikan dari makhluk tersebut. Rahang yang sebagian tertutup oleh helai rambut gelap gue kian mengeras. Kedua telapak tangan gue yang sudah dibanjiri keringat mengepal kencang. Gue mencoba menguatkan keyakinan untuk menoleh, memenuhi hasrat keingintahuan tentang sesuatu yang tengah mengikik keras di balik punggung gue yang menegang. Kaki kanan gue menyerong sedikit ke kiri, diikuti dengan gerakan kaku otot-otot leher gue yang sebenarnya enggan mengikuti perintah otak. Sebulir keringat tetap bertahan, menggantung tegang di antara kedua alis gelap gue yang menekuk. Seiring dengan bergeraknya kepala gue, kedua mata ini pun mulai menyesuaikan arah geraknya. Hanya untuk mendapati kehampaan di balik sana.

Semilir angin yang kasat mata berlalu di depan hidung mancung gue. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, gue menghela nafas lega. Namun itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Sesuatu yang gue yakini hanyalah imajinasi semata, kembali nampak. Kedua mata gue membelalak penuh kejut. Ringkikan itu terdengar kembali di telinga, terasa begitu nyata dan lebih keras.

Kali ini nalar gue memproses lebih cepat. Bahu tegap gue membalik kembali ke posisi semula. Poni rambut gue mengibas sebagai efek gerakan kepala gue yang terlampau cepat. Dan kini gue dapat melihat sesosok kuda putih besar yang berdiri gagah di hadapan gue. Degupan tak normal kembali membuat dada gue terasa sesak dan sakit. Jarak kami terbilang tidak begitu jauh, terpampang sekitar 5 hingga 6 meter ruang kosong yang menjadi sekat di antara kami.

Tunggu! Mata Onyx gue memicing pada kuda itu, lebih tepatnya menatap punggung kuda tersebut. Seseorang.. ada seseorang yang tengah menungganginya. Seorang pria berambut putih ikal. Wajahnya tak begitu nampak karena sosok kurus itu memunggungi bulan yang bersinar redup. Namun sesuatu membuat gue menahan nafas untuk sepersekian detik. Sesuatu menetes dari lengan kiri baju pria itu. Dari lengan baju lusuh yang… tak bertangan. Gigi putih gue bergemerutuk ngeri. Dengan jelas gue dapat melihat daging merahnya yang terkoyak, serta tulang putih yang menyembul di bagian baju tanpa lengannya yang sobek. Pria itu mengerang tertahan, terdengar pelan, tapi dapat merontokkan syaraf-syaraf otot gue yang rasanya langsung melemas seketika.

Hela nafas gue yang kencang terdengar gemetar. Kedua lutut gue lemas, rasanya ingin sekali copot. Diperparah dengan debar jantung yang menggedor kasar tulang-tulang rusuk gue. Masih dengan mata yang melotot nanar, gue membalikkan tubuh gue untuk segera berlari sekencangnya dari tempat itu. Atau sekedar berteriak meminta pertolongan dari warga di sekeliling kompleks sepi yang tak mengumbar bau kehidupan sedikit pun. Namun kenyataan mengingkari jalan pikiran gue. Tubuh gue.. nggak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Seketika angin kencang bertiup, menggoyang segala harapan dan nyali gue. Satu-satunya anggota tubuh gue yang bergerak saat itu, hanyalah mulut gue yang bergetar halus, dengan deret gigi putih di dalamnya yang tak mau berhenti bergemerutuk. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat gue lakukan saat itu hanyalah menunduk, menghindari pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapan gue. Kedua mata ini enggan untuk terpejam. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang dapat gue lihat saat ini adalah sepatu kets hitam yang sedikit terciprat bercak lumpur jalan dan juga... sebuah kepala berambut putih yang menggelinding, membentur sepatu dan juga jeans hitam gue.

Dunia gue terasa terombang-ambing. Nafas gue berhenti meluncur dari kedua lubang hidung gue yang mendadak mati rasa dan kehilangan fungsinya. Keringat mulai bertetesan dari wajah pucat gue. Gue hanya sanggup tergagap tanpa daya saat saling bertatapan dengan sebelah bola mata kanan si kepala kurus yang tengah ternganga lebar di dekat kaki gemetar gue. Bola mata kirinya menghilang, menyisakan rongga merah yang menganga lebar di sana. Wajah kurus yang sekilas hanya terlihat seperti tempurung kepala yang terbungkus kulit itu mengeras, menimbulkan efek urat menyembul di sekeliling wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mengering itu kini menganga, terbuka lebar hingga terlihat rentetan gigi yang sudah jarang. Dari dalam mulut itu terlihat ribuan serangga kecil yang menyeruak keluar, menjelajah dan merayapi wajah yang terlihat tersiksa itu. Darah di bagian lehernya yang memiliki banyak luka sayatan itu telah mengering karena termakan waktu, hanya menyisakan noda cokelat yang mengumbar bau amis.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama gue hidup di dunia ini, gue merasa setakut ini. Ingin sekali menjerit atau pun berlari. Apa pun asalkan jangan pernah bertatap wajah dengan makhluk terkutuk ini. Namun segalanya telah gue pasrahkan. Percuma dengan tubuh seperti ini. Jangankan melangkah lari, mengerjap pun gue nggak sanggup.

Ponsel yang ada dalam saku celana gue mulai bergetar. Dering ringtone yang terdengar khas menggema keras di sepanjang jalan lengang tersebut. Tangan gue yang gemetaran tak cukup kuasa untuk sekedar menjentikkan jari kelingking. Gue hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun, dengan sekujur tubuh yang telah mendingin kaku.

Sebuah tangan terjulur, meraih potongan kepala yang menggeletak di depan gue, yang gue yakini, tangan tersebut adalah pemilik si kepala berwajah mengerikan tersebut. Kepala itu terangkat, menyisakan sebuah rintihan pilu yang meraung pelan pada bibir pecah sang kepala. Suara langkah kaki sang kuda pun kembali terdengar, berlalu begitu saja melewati sisi kiri tubuh gue, hingga suara halus itu menghilang tak berbekas.

Setelah itu, segalanya terasa sunyi. Kepala ini masih juga menunduk kaku. Keringat masih mengucur di sekitar wajah gue yang hampir membiru, entah karena rasa dingin yang menghinggap sejak tadi, atau perasaan takut yang masih belum enyah.

Helaan nafas lemas langsung melengos dari hidung dan mulut gue begitu sebuah tangan beku menepuk halus pundak gue. Dan saat itu juga, tubuh lemas gue pun terjatuh, terkulai tanpa daya di atas permukaan krikil tajam. Segalanya terlihat gelap, hanya menyisakan sebuah teriakan yang melengking keras.

.

Sebuah nampan berisi menu empat sehat lima sempurna mau tak mau harus gue terima. Wajah cantik mama yang penuh dengan sirat kekhawatiran membuat gue tersenyum tak enak.

"Pokoknya harus kamu habiskan!" ucap mama lembut, namun terdengar setengah memaksa. Gue cukup memberikannya kepastian berupa anggukkan pelan. Setelahnya, wajah gue tenggelam dalam dekap hangatnya.

"Kenapa orang sakit di rumah ini malah jadi nambah, sih?" sela Itachi. Kakak menyandar santai pada sisi pintu.

"Pastikan adikmu memakan semua lauknya!" perintah mama pada Itachi sambil menghampiri kakakku itu, membuat gue cemberut kesal pada dua orang tersebut. Gue 'kan bukan balita! Itachi memberi gestur seperti prajurit yang menghormat pada komandannya, membuat mama tertawa kecil sebelum menghilang di ambang pintu.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri gue. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu tertimpa oleh raut wajah serius, sedikit membuat gue penasaran. "Paman Obito bilang, darah rendah kamu kambuh lagi. Kelihatannya kamu nggak rutin minum suplemen yang di kirim tiap bulan oleh paman. Pasti kamu juga belum makan apa pun selama perjalanan ke sini," tebaknya, yang ajaibnya tepat sasaran, membuat gue mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan seriusnya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Dua jarinya mendorong kening gue, meninggalkan sedikit jejak merah di sana. "Tapi sepertinya masih ada cerita lain. Mau ngomong sama kakak?"

Gue menunduk, sambil memegangi dahi gue yang terkena tusukan halus Itachi. Bibir pucat gue membuka, berniat menceritakan segalanya. Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang gue, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pendengar yang baik.

.

Malam tanpa sentuhan bintang terasa begitu asing bagi gue. Oto memang berbeda dengan Konoha. Bulan pun hanya nampak separuh di atas sana. Melodi angin tak seramah angin hangat Konoha yang selalu membawa kenyamanan.

Sebelah tangan gue menjinjing plastik putih, berisikan minuman dan roti yang kubeli di Konbini. Gue melangkah pelan, melewati satu belokan di sebelah kanan. Dan di sanalah, langkah kaki pun terhenti.

Gue menatap jalanan lengang tersebut.

"_Memang kamu belum pernah dengar cerita kakek soal tentara Belanda yang dihukum mati di sana?"_

Jalan Sharingan.

"_Kepalanya ditebas hingga putus di jalan itu oleh clan kita demi kesejahteraan Negara."_

Gue melirik detik digital pada gadget hitam yang ada dalam genggaman gue.

"_Saat pukul sebelas malam…"_

Jemari gue menekan sebuah tombol ringtone pada ponsel gelap tersebut.

"…_dan suara lonceng melengking…"_

Kepala gue terangkan, mengendus bau yang tak asing lagi. Bau kentang bakar.

"… _maka 'ia' akan datang."_

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

Chapter kali ini kisahnya agak bertele, ya? *agak?*

Hehe, maaf, saya author yang selalu bergerak di alur yang lambat sih. =.=

Cerita di atas berdasarkan rumor yang nyebar di Bandung, daerah TKP deket rumah temen saya. Eeh, taunya tempat tinggal saya yang di Depok juga ada cerita sejenis itu. *eksis banget tuh setan!*

Cerita kali ini benar-benar berkesan di hati banget. Saya benar-benar 'diganggu' saat membuatnya, lho! '=3= haha

**Keterangan :** *Cuma berupa penjelasan iseng saja*

_Supir angkot 02 _: Namikaze Minato

_Penumpang wanita_ : Haku *maaf ya, mbak! Kesannya kamu kayak kunti aja di chapter ini*

_Waria 1_ : Orochimaru

_Waria 2_ : Kaguya Kimimaro *disambit*

_Supir Angkot 04_ : Maito Guy

_Penumpang pria 1_ : Sarutobi Asuma

_Penumpang pria 2_ : Hatake Kakashi

_Penumpang pria 3_ : Gekkou Hayate

_Mama :_ Uchiha Mikoto

Sebenarnya saya kepingin sekali menuliskan tentang kisahnya mas pochi dan tante kunti. Tapi kalo chara kesayangan kita berteriak seperti :

Sasuke menjerit, "p−po−pocoooong!"

Atau

Naruto berteriak, "K−Kuntilanak!"

Gak lucu, kan? *dibantai*

Thanks to : **Lollytha-chan****, Kirei Tsuki, sekelebat lewat, ****Sugiura Misaki****, SasuSaku never dies, bonekaberkimonomerah, Renjo63HotsureD, ****Luchiver Rie chan****, UchiNami Yuka-kun, ****Tsukishiro Shieren-chan****, ****Lady Spain****, OrangeVSPurple, ****, ****Yuki no Kitsune****, uzumaki chiaki, ****Fi suki suki****, Toushirou no Hanabi**

**Next Story!**

3rd Night : Kolam dan Wanita

_Main Chara : Haruno Sakura_

Kritik dan saran kalian selalu saya tunggu^^

**Review?**


End file.
